


Sally Draper Meets the 80's

by M_Status43



Category: Mad Men
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Status43/pseuds/M_Status43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Draper is adjusting to her adult life with her new husband, but will her family members get in the way of her dream for a perfect life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and 1981

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that takes place in an alternate future with Sally Draper and Glen Bishop. It is a work in progress. The story takes place in the 1980's.

PROLOGUE

Sally Draper kept her maiden name, much to her mother’s dismay. It was a start of a new era, the 1980’s. Although she was technically married in December 1979, she wanted to welcome the new decade by not taking the last name of her husband, Glen Bishop. Of course, her father Donald was a no-show to the wedding, off doing who-knows-what with god knows who. His philandering ways had not slowed down as he entered his fifties. Her mother Betty, arrived to the event with her aging husband Henry Francis, and son Gene.  
Ultimately, Sally walked herself down the aisle, without a care in the world. 

1980

A few months had passed since the wedding, and Glen packed up all of their prized possessions in their old VW van, and began the move from Redwood City to Irvine, California. Sally had just finished her degree in Law at Stanford, and now wanted to start a family in the Los Angeles area. Neither she nor Glen minded the sweltering heat of LA, and thought it was a beautiful place to live, no offense to the Bay area. They were ready to start a new chapter of their life.

CHAPTER 1

1981

“Put the balloons in that corner, and the cake over here on the table”.   
Sally was definitely honing her artistic side as she planned every detail for Glen’s surprise 30th birthday party. She had invited anyone and everyone they knew, all the way from here to New York City. His mother Helen had already RSVP’d, even though she resided in Maryland currently. Sally really hoped that her own mother would not arrive, even though she secretly wanted to see her littlest brother Gene, since he had turned 18 recently. From what she had gathered, her father was residing in Hawaii currently, with a foreign girlfriend. There would be no way he would make the trip out here. Bobby, the much forgotten middle Draper sibling, was currently an up-and-coming politician in New York State. He was young, but he was ready to make a change in New York. There wasn’t much he could do at 24, but he definitely was making a small dent in New York politics. 

A few hours later, the party was all set.   
“Where do you want us all to hide?” Lisa, one of Sally’s neighbors asked.   
“Behind the sofa. Shhhh…” Sally put her pointer finger up to her lips.   
“He’s coming!” Another neighbor said, in a hoarse whisper, as he looked out the window.   
All of the neighbors hid behind the sofa as Sally opened the front door. A tall, dark, figure stepped inside.   
“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted, jumping out from behind the sofa.   
There was a chorus of confused “oh’s” and murmurs as people realized that it wasn’t Glen.   
“Dad?” Sally choked out.


	2. Surprise?

CHAPTER 2

All of the party guests continued to whisper as they took in the appearance of the unfamiliar but strikingly handsome man standing in the doorway.  
“What are you doing here?” Sally exclaimed.   
The air in the room was tense, and as soon as Don was about to speak, footsteps came out from the kitchen.   
“Don, how wonderful it is to see you!” Helen Bishop said, outstretching her arms to hug him.   
Sally blinked in disbelief as her father embraced her mother in law.   
“Long time no see, Helen.” Don remarked.   
“Ahem.” Sally cleared her throat. “May I have a word with you, dad ?”   
Don paused for a moment before being dragged upstairs by his furious daughter.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Sally hissed. “I haven’t seen you for what, five, ten, years, and you prance in here like this is your coming home party? What in the fuck is wrong with you?”   
“Well, you’re the one who opened the door.” Don quipped.   
“You have RUINED this whole thing. Of course you decide that today is the day that you will reappear in my life. Why on earth have you decided that you want to be a part of my life again? I was perfectly fine without you.”   
Don stood in front of Sally, just blinking at her.   
“Oh, of course, you thought that this was completely appropriate.” Sally continued. “You have no sense between right and wrong, do you? The day you became Don Draper was the day we were all doomed!”   
Don said nothing in return. Sally turned on her heel and stomped back downstairs. When she reentered the room, all the party guests stopped their conversations.   
As if by perfect timing, Glen stepped in the door.   
“Surprise!” Two or three guests said halfheartedly. The others didn’t care, and resumed their conversations that were obviously about Don.   
“I can’t believe he showed up here,” Sally overheard one of the party guests say to another. “No class whatsoever.”  
Sally hugged Glen and kissed him on the cheek.   
“Aww, thanks you guys!” Glen beamed.   
“We have a problem, honey…” Sally whispered, right as Don appeared at the top of the staircase.   
Glen’s eyes widened as he saw who it was. “Hey, Mr. Draper!” He shouted, raising his newly-acquired wine glass in his direction. “Wasn’t expecting you to grace us with your presence today.” He said, somewhat sarcastically.   
He and Sally moved out of the way as someone tried to open the door behind them. Gene entered.   
“Sally!” He said, wrapping her up in a bear-hug. “I missed you so much!” He then looked to the top of the stairs. “Dad?” He exclaimed, kicking off his loafers and running up the stairs to greet him.   
“Well, at least someone is happy to see me.” Don called, giving a sideways glance in Sally’s direction. “Hey Bets. Henry...” He waved to Betty and nodded to Henry as they walked in the door.   
“Wow, this is a whole family affair now.” Glen said to himself, somewhat bemused.


	3. The Day After the Party

CHAPTER 3

The Day After the Party

Although the evening had gotten off to a rough start, the gathering was not as bad as it could have been. Sally’s mother and family were still in town at a nearby hotel, and Don was staying in the area with a friend, Stephanie. Sally didn’t really want to know how they knew each other, but automatically assumed the worst.  
As Sally was making egg salad in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.  
“Glen honey, could you get that?” She shouted, her voice echoing through the expansive house.  
On cue, Glen thundered down the staircase and opened the front door. “Mrs. Francis!” He exclaimed. “So nice to see you again.”  
The sound of Betty’s heels click-clacked on the marble floor, all the way back to the kitchen.  
“Hello Sally, dear. How are you?” Betty didn’t pause to wait for an answer. “I just came over to check on you after the shocking appearance made by your father yesterday. I hoped you hadn’t gone into a state of shock, although you probably have, because you’re making the infamous egg salad. When I was pregnant with you and the boys, I used to get violently ill from eating that. Since Gene, I haven’t eaten it, but it sure was a good way to tell if I was pregnant or not.” Betty laughed in her musical tone. “Did you know that Gene is going to Bowdoin college in Maine? It’s just lovely up there. I was hoping he would get into Brown or Cornell, but his grades just weren’t good enough, I guess.”  
“That’s wonderful, mom. Tell him I said congratulations.” Sally said, not really taking her attention off of the egg salad she was still making. 

As Sally ate the egg salad, she thought about going to visit her father. She had come off a bit rude yesterday, and wanted to apologize. On the other hand, he was extremely rude. He showed up unannounced, and also, she was still a little bit upset that he didn’t come to her wedding. That was definitely a bigger event than Glen’s 30th birthday party. Don had given her the address to Stephanie’s place, so she ultimately decided that she would drive over there. 

Glen had taken the Ford Fiesta somewhere, so Sally hopped in the 1957 T-Bird. Glen probably wouldn’t mind too much that she took it, even though he considered it his baby. 

Sally backed it out of the driveway, and drove a while before turning onto the highway, following the map she had. All of a sudden, she felt strange. _I’ll just pull over for a minute… _she thought. Suddenly, everything went black.__


	4. Roadside Assistance

CHAPTER 4

“Ma’am?” A police officer asked Sally. “Are you alright?”  
Sally felt groggy. “Where am I?” She croaked.  
“You’re on the shoulder of the 405, Miss, uh,” He looked at her driver’s license, “Draper. Do you have a husband, Miss Draper?” He noted the ring on her finger.  
“Uh, yes, his name is Glen Bishop.” Sally put her head into her lap. “I don’t feel so good.” She moaned, reaching violently for the door of the vehicle. She dry heaved a few times, before looking up at the officer, who was staring back at her with a concerned expression.  
“Why don’t I take you to the hospital?” The cop offered. “You seem a bit dehydrated. Someone can come get your car for you.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Sally said, taking the officer’s hand and stepping out of her car. 

When Sally got to the hospital, she remembered the words her mother had said. _Egg Salad. Violently ill. Pregnant. ___  
The nurse handed her a cup of water and an aspirin, and hooked her up to an IV. “To get some nutrients back into your body.” She explained.  
Sally called Glen from a phone in the hospital, and he showed up to the hospital in record time.  
“Oh my God, Sally!” He hurried over to her. “Are you alright? Where’s the car?” He asked.  
Sally rolled her eyes. Of course he would care more about his precious car more than anything else. She was surprised he even asked about her at all.  
“I was trying to go visit my dad, but I suddenly felt dizzy and I had to pull over. When I woke up, an officer was standing there asking if I was alright.”  
“Oh, no…” Glen said, hugging her and kissing her on the forehead, brushing her bleached blonde hair out of her face, and accidentally jostling the IV in her hand.  
“Watch it.” Sally pointed at the IV.  
Glen looked over to her with his big brown eyes. She knew she couldn’t be too mad at him. At least he cared enough to show up at the hospital. She figured that when her own parents were married, her dad wouldn’t have cared enough to do that. 

On the drive home, Sally was on edge. She knew that she was probably pregnant now, and she needed to get a home test at the drugstore.  
Sally let out a sigh of worry.  
“You okay, honey?” Glen asked, massaging her hand while focusing on the road.  
“Yes.” She whispered, turning away from him.  
“No, you’re not.” Glen suddenly turned serious as he turned off their highway exit. “I, unlike some men, actually care about my wife, and I can tell when something’s wrong.”  
“It’s nothing, hon. I’m just tired from earlier.”  
“Hmm.” Glen said, not really believing her, but leaving the situation alone for now.  
When they arrived at the house, the tow truck was unloading the car, which was visibly unharmed. Glen had a look of extreme relief on his face.  
“Can you take me to the drugstore so I can get some aspirin?” Sally asked. “I don’t think there is any in the medicine cabinet.”  
“Sure thing.” Glen murmured, not really paying attention and walking toward his car. He paid the tow truck driver, and then got back in the Ford Fiesta so he could go to the drugstore. “I can go by myself, honey. You need to rest.” He patted Sally’s shoulder.  
“No, I’ll go.” Sally argued. She really needed to get that pregnancy test.  
Glen didn’t put up a fight, and backed out of the driveway. The drugstore was just around the corner.  
“You can stay in the car.” Sally opened her car door, giving a small wave to Glen. She teetered in her pumps toward the store. She first walked toward the section with the medicine grabbing the aspirin, but then took a hard left toward the area with the pregnancy tests. She walked to the cashier, and paid for the items, no questions asked. She stuck the test in her purse and walked out. 

Sally locked herself in the upstairs bathroom and opened the pregnancy test. After reading the instructions, she peed on the little strip. The results would come in two hours. She hid the test behind the shower curtain, praying that Glen would not think that now was the time to take a shower. 

Exactly two hours later, she returned to the bathroom, and looked at the test. It read negative. Sally collapsed on the floor, completely relieved. She hadn’t even really had the kid talk with Glen anyway, and he could very well not want children. 

“Glen?” Sally whispered to him that night, right when he turned off the bedside lamp, “What do you think about having children?”  
“I would love to, I’m surprised this is the first you’ve mentioned it, actually. I was starting to think you didn’t want any.” He kissed Sally on the neck. Sally turned around to face him, kissing him on the lips. “Well, now is a good time I guess.” Glen chuckled, continuing to kiss her softly.


	5. "Unofficial Birthday"

CHAPTER 5

Sally awoke the next morning to a tangled mess of sheets, with a naked sleeping Glen among them.  
_Maybe I’m pregnant now? _She thought foolishly to herself. The housekeeper wouldn’t come for another hour or so, so she walked downstairs in just her underwear, and entered the living room.__  
She toyed with Glen’s military jacket. It had been pressed and cleaned after he spilled spaghetti sauce on it a few weeks ago at a military ball. She selfishly was glad that he was done with his service. He had been drafted during Vietnam, which seemed so long ago now.  
Suddenly, the french doors to the kitchen swung open, and out came Glen. Well, more like ran. He charged towards Sally, tackling her into the sofa.  
“Oh!” She cried as Glen planted kisses all over her face and her arms.  
“Guess what day it is today!” He shouted, as he continued to kiss her.  
“Uh, sunday?” She guessed, trying to dodge his feverish kisses.  
“Yes, but what else?” He said, burying his face into her chest. “You know.” He came up for air. “It’s my unofficial birthday! I get to do whatever the hell I want, and you have to come with me!”  
Glen had had this ‘Unofficial Birthday’ since he was about eight years old. When his parents were going through a divorce, they didn’t realize that his birthday had passed until two days later. Almost every year since, no matter what day of the week it was, they would have a day where he would get to go do whatever he wanted. They had continued this tradition well into his adult years.  
“So, what’s the activity today, then?” Sally asked.


	6. Glen

CHAPTER 6

Glen

The Santa Monica Pier and ice cream was apparently Glen’s idea of fun today. Sally couldn’t really complain, he could have picked something much, much, worse.  
“Hold that pose right there.” Glen chuckled as he looked into the viewfinder of his polaroid camera. Sally posed by the railing on the edge of the pier in her white short-shorts and striped t-shirt, holding her mint ice cream cone seductively. Glen clicked the shutter, and grabbed the photo out, shaking it in the wind a few times to ensure the ink wouldn’t get smudged. Sally put her arm around Glen, looking to see if the photo had started developing yet. She then kissed him, leaving a trace of red lipstick on his face.  
They continued walking down the pier, hand in hand. Sally felt as if they were a teenage couple out on their first date.  
Glen observed a seagull hopping around merrily, picking up pieces of dropped popcorn with it’s beak. “Why can’t I be as happy as that seagull?” Glen wondered out loud, stopping to ponder the question. He sat down on a nearby bench.  
“How do you mean?” Sally gave him a sideways glance.  
“Look at that little bastard.” Glen gestured toward the seagull. “Look at him hopping around, not giving a shit about anything, only caring about picking up those damned pieces of popcorn.”  
Sally couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. “Well, you have adult responsibilities, Glen. You can’t exactly drop all of that just to become a seagull who’s only civic duty is to pick up popcorn that people dropped on the ground.” She chuckled.  
“If I can’t be like that now, then why the hell wasn’t I like that as a child?” Glen huffed.  
“I don’t know.” Sally sighed, still not understanding his random outburst.  
“Sometimes,” Glen continued, getting increasingly louder, “I wish my parents had never met. Then I never would have been born and my childhood wouldn’t have been ruined and then my young adult years wouldn’t have been spent in Vietnam!” He punched the seat of the bench they were on.  
“Glen…” Sally tried.  
“Don’t talk to me!” Glen crossed his arms and turned away from her.  
There were many people staring at them now. Sally pretended she didn’t notice them.  
“Let’s go.” Sally said, grabbing Glen’s arm. Glen reluctantly got up, walking down the pier.  
As soon as they got into the car, Sally let Glen have it. “What the hell has gotten into you, Glen? I haven’t seen you act quite this immature since we were children! This was supposed to be a nice day for you, but instead you have a temper tantrum. I don’t even know what to say anymore.”  
“I wanna go home.” Glen said, looking out of the car window.  
“Fine.” Sally sighed, backing the car out of the parking spot. 

When they finally got home, Glen ran upstairs to the bedroom and slammed the door. Sally called her mother at the hotel. She only called her mother when she really didn’t know what to do anymore.  
“Hey mom. Glen is acting strange and I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”  
“Acting strange? In what way?” Betty asked.  
“He is acting childish, saying that he wishes he hadn’t been born or anything.”  
“Maybe he just needs some attention from you, honey.”  
“Attention is the _last _thing he needs.” Sally rolled her eyes.__  
Just then, Glen ran down the stairs, putting on his shoes.  
“Where are you going?” Sally asked him.  
“ _out. _” he said.__

____Glen pulled up to the hotel a quarter after three.  
“I didn’t think you had the nerve to show up here.” A voice said from the other side of the door._ _ _ _


	7. Glen (Continued)

CHAPTER 7

Glen (continued)

“You knew I would have to eventually, Betty. I was just waiting until Henry and Gene went back to New York. I have a little bit of respect, you know.”  
Betty opened the door to let Glen inside. “Are you sure you weren’t followed?” Betty whispered, looking out into the hallway, then running to the end of the room to peek out of the curtains.   
“No, I’m sure of it. I’m pretty good at sneaking around, if you haven’t noticed.” Glen chuckled. 

Betty and Glen tried to make small talk, but it was no use. Glen had a magnetic gaze on her at all times.   
“Stop staring at me like that, Glen.” Betty scolded. “You’re married to my _daughter _for christ's sake!”  
“You’ve aged gracefully, Mrs. Francis.” Glen murmured. He had obviously boozed up before arriving at the hotel, and it was just kicking in now.   
“Stop that!” Betty said, slapping Glen across the face, making his cheek turn bright red.  
“Ow!” Glen whimpered.  
“Stop being a complete and total baby about things. If you are just here to make romantic advances at me then you can leave.”   
“Don’t pretend you’re such an angel.” Glen slurred. “Remember that time before I was shipped off to ‘Nam? If we had been somewhere-anywhere else, you would have had your tongue down my throat!” Glen punched the frame of the bed a bit too hard, hurting his hand.   
“Glen, I will never, ever, be able to see you like that. Don’t you love my daughter?”  
“I loved the _idea _of marrying someone so much like you, but still, she’s NOT you.” Glen wiped his bloody knuckles on the bed, while grabbing Betty’s arm with the other hand. He then pushed her down on the bed, pinning her underneath him. She didn’t resist.  
Glen kissed her sloppily, and she reluctantly kissed back. He then grabbed her breasts. She tried to push his hands away, to no avail. When he tried to take her shirt off, she kicked him.   
"I want you Betty." He groaned, continuing to kiss her and run his hands up and down her bare thighs.   
Betty moved her head away. "That's enough."   
Glen looked at her with pleading eyes.   
"I said that was enough." Betty wriggled out from underneath him, reaching to put her nylon stockings back on.   
Glen stopped her, and pushed her down on the bed once more.____


	8. Betty and Glen, Glen and Sally, Sally and...?

CHAPTER 8

Betty and Glen, Glen and Sally, Sally and...?

The next morning, the phone at the hotel rang. Betty picked it up.  
“Mom,” Sally said, obviously distraught, “Glen left and hasn’t been back here since last night, and I’m starting to get worried.”  
“Well, he didn’t come by here.” Betty lied, glancing over at Glen who was asleep next to her.  
“Yeah why would he?” Sally didn’t know anything about Glen and Betty’s past.  
“Well, maybe you should call one of his friends or something. Maybe he stayed there for the night. Goodbye, Sally. I have a plane to catch.” Betty hung the phone up, then shook Glen to wake him. “Glen, you need to leave.” She said sternly. “My plane leaves at noon and I have no intention of missing it.”  
“Betty…” He said, reaching for her.  
Betty’s fist connected with Glen’s left eye. “That’s for last night. I don’t ever want to see you near me again.”  
“Fuck you.” Glen put a hand over his eye, which was already starting to bruise.  
“Go home to your wife. Or maybe you shouldn’t.” Betty put her heels on, zipped up her suitcase, and walked out of the door.  
Glen walked into the bathroom, splashing water on his face and checking out his new shiner. _Where had Betty learned to punch like that? _He thought in disgust. _And why hadn’t he seen it coming? _____

______Glen trudged into the back door of the house. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw Sally standing there, eye to eye with him in her high heels. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a green strapless dress that was dangerously short.  
She said nothing, and shoved past him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her in closer to him. His hands were around her waist now.  
“Get off me.” Sally growled, punching his arm. Glen pulled back.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Glen asked in a threatening tone, walking towards her again.  
“Out.” Sally stomped towards the door. “You didn’t even give me that much of an explanation yesterday.”  
“You’re acting ridiculous.” Glen reached for her arm again.  
“ME?!?” Sally cried. “You can’t be serious right now.” She dodged his grasp, and ran as fast as she could to her car. When she tried to start it, nothing happened. She smacked the steering wheel, and saw Glen watching from the doorstep.  
“I already took the battery out.” Glen said smugly.  
“You fucking psycho!” Sally screamed and jumped out of the car. She kicked off her heels and ran out of the garage and towards the road. She didn’t look to see if Glen was following her or not, she just kept running. When she got out to the main road, she felt two strong arms grab her from behind. She screamed at the top of her lungs. “Help, help!” She shouted.  
“Shh,” Glen pleaded.  
A car pulled up beside them, and a man got out.  
“Please help me!” Sally cried. Glen attempted to put his hand over her mouth.  
“Back up, man.” Glen said. “I’ve got this under control.”  
Sally looked with pleading eyes at the stranger.  
The man wrestled with Glen, grabbing Sally away from him.  
“Come on, let’s go!” The man shouted, leading Sally towards his car.  
The man then pulled away from the curb, leaving Glen in the dust.  
“Did you know that man?” He asked Sally.  
“No, not at all.” Sally bit her lip.  
“I’m Daniel, by the way. And you are?” He looked at Sally with his big blue eyes.  
Sally told him her name, and instructed him to drop her off at a random place.  
“I can’t just leave you here. Not after what I just saw happen.” Daniel took her hand. “Please, if you need a place to stay, I can sleep on the couch for a night.”  
Sally silently nodded. 

_______Sally took in the beautiful scenery surrounding Daniel’s Newport Beach home._  
“Do you live here alone?” She asked timidly.  
“I just finalized my divorce a week ago, so yes, I guess.” Daniel tousled his blonde hair.  
“Any children?” Sally inquired.  
“Nope. Linda couldn’t have any, and that’s probably what put a strain on our marriage. Also, she was seeing another man.”  
Sally frowned at this new development in the story. “You’re not that old, are you? 26, 27?” Sally guessed.  
“Oh, you’re too kind.” Daniel smiled. “I’m 32.” 

____Later that night, Daniel let Sally raid Linda’s closet for any pajamas she may have left behind. Sally walked into the closet, and when she came out a few minutes later, Daniel blinked in disbelief at what he saw._ _ _ _


	9. What Goes Around Comes Around...

CHAPTER 9

Karma

“Do you like it?” Sally asked Daniel, doing a little twirl.  
“I, uh… yeah.” Daniel stammered, still in disbelief.  
Sally was in pink lingerie, complete with pantyhose and high heels.  
“Linda never wore that.” Daniel mumbled, trying to not look. “She always said she was too fat to wear it. You fit it perfectly though.”  
Sally stopped twirling, observing the embarrassed expression on Daniel’s face.“Oh, what’s wrong?” Sally teased.  
“I’m Catholic. We don’t believe in premarital sex.” Daniel looked back down.  
“Well, apparently you aren’t supposed to get a divorce either, but you just did that.”  
“Good point.” Daniel nodded, putting his hands around Sally’s waist as she crawled onto the bed to rest on top of him.  
“Oh my god.” Daniel gasped.  
“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain.” Sally teased, as she bent down to kiss him.  
Daniel’s lips quivered as she kissed him passionately. She tore off his shirt, revealing his military dog tags.  
_O’HARA, DANIEL P. _It read.__  
“Nice, my husband served in Vietnam.” Sally then realized her mistake, covering her mouth in embarrassment.  
“Your _husband? _” Daniel exclaimed.__  
“No, no, wait! I can explain!” Sally pleaded as Daniel slid out from underneath her. He stood at the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.  
“Was that man on the side of the road with you your husband?” Daniel tapped his foot, awaiting an explanation.  
“Yes, but…” Sally tried.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Daniel put his head in his hands, exasperated. “You’re a really cute girl, but I don’t know if it’s worth the trouble messing around with someone who has a very strong, very scary husband.”  
“You’re pretty strong.” Sally touched Daniel’s arm. He smiled for a moment, forgetting the situation at hand. “You saved me from my very strong, very scary husband.” As soon as she said this, Daniel’s expression of worry returned. “No, no, please!” Sally pleaded. “I really need to have sex to get back at him. And I actually do like you. I really do.”  
“Well…” Daniel pondered the offer. “I do feel like rubbing it in Linda’s face that she’s not the only one having sex with someone else anymore.”  
“Great.” Sally smiled, reaching up to kiss him, and pull him back down to the bed. 

______“I feel so rebellious.” Daniel said two hours later.  
“Me too.” Sally giggled, laying her head on Daniel’s bare chest.  
“Wow, I will have a lot to say at confession this week.” Daniel sighed.  
“Oh, you good little Catholic boy.” Sally smirked at him.  
Daniel kissed her, and they went back at it again. 


	10. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, I was super busy!

CHAPTER 10 

Morning

The next morning, Sally woke up, being spooned by Daniel. He had already been awake, because there was a steaming bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice on the bedside table.  
Sally turned around to face him.   
“Good morning.” Daniel said, moving her hair away from her face, and kissing her fervently.   
Sally really wanted to stay, but was trying to figure out a way to tell Daniel that she needed to get to the office, since she hadn’t been there friday and monday. Sally moved her face away from his. “How are you, sweet pea?” He asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.  
“I’m fine.” Sally reached over to grab the bowl of oatmeal.  
“I made that just for you.” Daniel smiled, sliding his arm around her and placing extra pillows behind her back.   
Sally ate a few spoonfuls of oatmeal before turning to Daniel. “Daniel I-” She started.  
“No, no,” Daniel shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. The pleasure is all mine.” He kissed Sally on the cheek. “If you want me to take the day off from work, I can stay here with you.” His blue eyes glistened from the sun coming in through the blinds.   
_He smells so good… _Sally thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of it. “Speaking of work, I should get going.” Sally moved to get up from the bed. Daniel jumped in front of her.  
“Where do you work? I could take you there.” Daniel grabbed his car keys and wallet from the dresser.  
“Uh, at the courthouse in Santa Ana. You don’t have to take me there.” Sally bent down to search for her green dress on the floor.  
“Whoa.” Daniel paused. “I work for the IRS right across the street from there.” A big smile spread across his face. “That’s probably why you looked so familiar to me yesterday!”   
Sally blinked in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. She had slept with Daniel with the assumption that she would never have to see him again.   
“Oh, wow.” She said hesitantly.   
Daniel didn’t pick up on her worry. “This is so great!” He exclaimed.   
Sally continued looking for her green dress on the floor.  
“Do you need something to wear?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I actually do. I can’t really go to work in what I was wearing last night.” Sally got up from the floor. “Plus, I don’t have shoes.”  
“What size do you wear?” Daniel asked.  
“Sevens or eights.” Sally said.  
“Oh, good. I think Linda left some of her shoes in the downstairs closet. I’ll go look.” Daniel ran downstairs.  
Sally looked in the bedroom closet for something to wear. She found a pink satin blouse and a gray skirt. She then tried to get her hair under control. She also put on perfume that she found in the drawer.  
Daniel returned upstairs with a pair of black mary jane heels, handing them to Sally. When she put them on, Daniel frowned.   
“You look too much like Linda.” He looked Sally up and down multiple times.  
“Well, I am in her clothes. What did you expect?” Sally grabbed her purse and headed downstairs and out the door.__

__Daniel kissed Sally as she exited his car in front of the courthouse. “See you later, darling.” He smiled and waved._ _


End file.
